


Sewn

by Kavi



Series: Golden Wind [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Donquixote Doflamingo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Breeding Kink, Dissociation, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, No actual mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Trafalgar D. Water Law, Omega Verse, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Donquixote Doflamingo, it's not with hands and not around the neck, it's very mild, mild asphyxiation, mpreg mention, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavi/pseuds/Kavi
Summary: Law's heat comes early.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Golden Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887322
Comments: 29
Kudos: 171





	Sewn

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of The Stench of Self Hatred.

_Stress-induced heat._

Law remembered the first time he had seen those words. They had been large and in bold, at the top of a lengthy entry in one of his parents’ medical books. His father had been utterly mortified to see his young son reading about such things, but Mrs. Trafalgar had allowed it.

_It’s not porn, darling. He just wants to read about the biology. Here, sweetie, you can have the book back._

According to the treatise, Law remembered, stress-induced heats were one of several classifications of abnormal heats in omegas, and they could be caused by an incredible collection of variable circumstances, which had been outlined in the following pages with examples of studies on them. Sometimes omegas could go into a spontaneous and unexpected heat when they were ill, or badly injured, which was a problem in the medical world -- an already suffering patient going into heat was a nightmare for recovery times. More frequent causes of stress-induced heats were the sudden cease in prolonged use of suppressants, or emotional distress. Law had wondered about that second cause and had gone to ask the nearest parent about it.

_Mom, what does this mean? It says emotional distress can cause stress-induced heats, but I don’t get it. Are they saying that any time an omega cries could cause a heat? That seems really inconvenient._

His mother had smiled at his questions as she crouched next to him, looking at the sentence he showed her.

_Well, it doesn’t happen every time an omega cries. It depends on how upset they are, I think. Just being mad because Lammy threw your paper airplane in the mud wouldn’t cause this._

Law had frowned, pouting. That was the strongest emotion he could think of.

_What could do it then?_

His mother had grown serious.

_I suppose something that would make the omega very, very upset. Maybe if someone they loved has passed away, or maybe if they went through a difficult life change, or--_

Or if they were repeatedly fucked by the man who killed their guardian.

Another cramp rocked its way through Law’s body, pressing six-inch nails into his abdomen. The spikes of pain drove deep, nicking his pelvis on their way to his womb. His lower back ached from the tension in its muscles, and Law let out a pained groan through clenched teeth.

The restraints kept him from curling into an instinctual fetal position. Law was bound in such a way that he could hardly move at all, his body pressed facedown into Doflamingo’s giant bed. Three great belts of thick leather wrapped around the width of the bed, running beneath it to cinch Law’s naked body tight to the top of the mattress, like some sort of perverse operating table. His wrists were chained tightly with seastone to the bed posts next to the headboard, stretched out at obtuse angles from his shoulders, which were tight with the strain. Every now and then the muscles of his upper back, bunched up like crumpled paper, would twitch from the lactic acid building in them from the uncomfortable position.

There was a cushion beneath Law’s groin, his own body weight crushing his dick into it. The cushion elevated Law’s ass, curving his lower back into a painful arch, upper body still pinned to the bed by the straps. His legs were spread behind him, chained to the lower bedposts. He felt like an animal about to be vivisected.

Sweat gathered on Law’s naked back beneath the leather straps. His whole body was dripping, the heat taking him over like a dangerous fever. Law was shivering from both the pain and the internal fight he was waging against his instincts. Slick was seeping from him and soaking into the cushion beneath his groin, pheromones radiating from it.

_I’m an unmated omega in heat, the pheromones whispered. You know what to do with me._

“No,” Law muttered, biting at the bedclothes beneath him, grunting as another wave of pain pinched its way through his insides. “No, no, no.”

He’d been on and off suppressants for years. As a doctor, he was well aware of the toxicity that overuse could bring, so he had always been careful to not use them for more than two years in a row. Since the Heart Pirates had remained underwater for the majority of traversing the Grand Line, Law had felt perfectly comfortable enduring his heats in his well-ventilated cabin on the Polar Tang. His crew had been understanding and had helped care for him, bringing him the things he needed when he was incapacitated.

Law had never minded that he was an omega. In his twenty-six years of life, he had come across plenty of assholes that tried to make him feel inferior, but all it took was a slash of Kikoku to silence them. No, it didn’t matter to him that he had heats, and the boring insults tossed at him slid off like water down a window pane.

Cora-san had been an omega, so as far as Law was concerned, that was the best thing you could possibly be.

Now, tied to an alpha’s bed, Law couldn’t help but wish that he hadn’t used up all his suppressants on Punk Hazard. He had needed to stop his heats while he was on Caesar’s turf, couldn’t afford to be weakened during his heat periods. The suppressants had run out just as the Straw Hats had arrived on the island, and Law had been counting on the destruction of the SMILE factory to be quick enough that he wouldn’t have another heat until he managed to reach Zou. His crew would be able to tend to him then, and everything would be over and done with.

Law hadn’t planned on being captured by Doflamingo. He hadn’t planned on being fucked over and over again until he wept in pain from the dry orgasms wracking his body. And he certainly hadn’t planned on an early heat. Only two days in captivity and his body had decided to throw itself into the fire.

_Stress-induced._

Another cramp twisted between his hips. Law yelped, whining and rubbing his face against the bed. More slick dribbled from him, his entrance flexing in pain and arousal. Ready to be bred.

“What a sight,” came a low, grinning voice from behind Law.

Even as Law’s heart sank from the sound of Doflamingo’s return, part of him could cry with joy. The part of him that wanted an alpha to crawl over him and dip inside, to fuck him to completion.

_No._

Law snarled at Doflamingo and twisted his body against the bindings. The chains around his wrists and ankles rattled, and the cushion beneath him buckled as he ground his hips into it in an attempt to lift his upper body up. Sudden arousal rushed into him as his dick rubbed against the fabric, and he let out a squeak of confused pleasure, ending in a whine of pain as his back cramped.

Doflamingo let out a snicker. “Aww, what a cute little thing you are.”

The warlord walked to the side of the bed and Law turned his head to look at the tall alpha. Doflamingo wore nothing, his cock long and erect, proudly standing up in anticipation of mating with the bound omega. Law looked away from it to Doflamingo’s face, always obscured by those fucking pink sunglasses. They were there even now, so Law couldn’t see the alpha’s pupils widen with lust at the sight of his prey, but he knew they were. He knew by the intake of breath from Doflamingo and the twitch of his dick as the alpha stared down at Law’s sweaty, flushed face.

“God, look at you,” Doflamingo murmured, reaching out and stroking Law’s hair. Law tried to shake his head, but the move made Doflamingo’s fingers brush against the omega’s temple and Law’s breath caught in his chest.

_Alpha._

“You’re a beautiful little omega, Law,” Doflamingo said, sitting down on the mattress next to him. “Gorgeous. I want you for myself. I don’t want anyone else to see you.” He leaned close and inhaled Law’s heat scent. “I want you to always be like this, always ready to take me.”

A gush of slick oozed from Law and he grimaced, closing his eyes so he would stop staring at the alpha. He wanted so badly to spit in Doflamingo’s face, to yell at him, cuss him out, but he couldn’t get his voice to work. Even if he could, he was afraid of what he would say, tongue numb from tasting the pheromones in the air. Just the mere presence of the alpha so close to him was making him feel dizzy in his heat.

Doflamingo scented the air, breathing in the aroma of Law’s slick. “Mmm. You’re so good.” He petted Law’s cheek, the omega shuddering under the touch. “It’s time. I’m going to mate you. And I’m going to bond you. You’re mine.”

The warlord leaned down close to Law. The younger man could feel Doflamingo’s hot breath on his forehead just before the alpha pressed his lips there.

“I’m going to breed you, Law,” Doflamingo murmured.

Law let out an involuntary moan, grinding his hips unconsciously into the cushion. “Alph--” He bit his tongue before finishing the plaintative cry.

“Yes, that’s good, little one,” the huge alpha crooned. “You’re going to carry my babies, omega. I’ll fuck you until you’re pregnant and even after that. Every day for the rest of your life, I’ll fuck you.”

Through his own moaning, Law wondered idly what Doflamingo would do to him when he found out Law was sterile -- a side effect of white lead disease. Maybe the man would castrate him in his rage. Or kill him. That would be nice.

In one violent motion, Doflamingo reached down and wrenched on the ends of one of the belts binding Law to the bed, cinching it so tightly around Law that he could hardly breathe. Before Law could protest, the other two belts had been given the same treatment, and he was pressed so firmly into the bed that the mattress caved in deeply around his body.

“Ahh! Wh--” Law wheezed, unable to fill his lungs to capacity.

“I don’t want you struggling at all,” Doflamingo purred, circling around behind Law and out of his view. “I want you bound so tightly that all you can feel is my cock, sliding in and out of you. That’s all that matters for you now.”

The end of the bed dipped as Doflamingo knelt on it, and Law gasped at the feeling of the man’s hands spreading his ass. Gasps turned to breathy moans as Doflamingo pressed his thumbs into Law, pulling them apart to open Law’s hole.

“Mmm, beautiful,” Doflamingo muttered. “You’re just… dripping.”

Law keened into the bed as the alpha licked into him, the long tongue probing impossibly deep. He could feel Doflamingo’s nose brushing the cleft of his ass, the man’s lips suckling on him. The omega tried to push back against Doflamingo’s face, but his body was firmly held in place by the thick leather belts across his bare back. His cock ached and leaked against where it was suffocated in the cushion under his hips.

“Ahh, fuck, it’s so good,” the warlord murmured against Law’s ass, the words tingling their way up his spine. “I want you so much.”

Law bit his lip viciously to keep from crying out. His body shook under Doflamingo’s hands as two long fingers dipped into him, stirring in the wetness. The alpha’s fingertips scraped against the walls of Law’s channel, pressing in deep, deeper than ordinary fingers would. Law whined, shaking his head against the bed. He felt Doflamingo add another finger, reaching into him.

Luffy had fingered him, when they’d fucked in the crow’s nest. His fingers had been rough, calloused from use. They had pressed into Law and found that place that made him sob from pleasure, vision whiting out as Luffy kissed his neck. Law had ridden those fingers, pulsing his hips against Luffy’s hand while the other captain whispered in his ear and rubbed hard strokes onto his cock.

_Cum for me, Torao._

Now, Law was a piece of meat on a spit, speared by Doflamingo’s fingers.

The alpha pulled away from Law and sighed contentedly. Law could hear a rasp in his voice as he spoke, murmuring false comforts. The husky timbre of lust. It sent a rattling tremor of fear down Law’s spine.

Doflamingo didn’t bother to scent-mark Law. Didn’t care, or perhaps didn’t need to. Law supposed, as Doflamingo loomed over Law’s bound body, pressing his hands into the mattress on either side of the omega’s head, that he was already overcome by the alpha. There was no way to make his submission more complete than it was about to be.

Law could feel the warmth from his own body bouncing off of Doflamingo and heating the closing space between them. He whimpered at the nudging of the alpha’s cockhead against his wet entrance. Its skin was smooth, and Law could imagine how the cock looked as he felt it running along the crack of his ass, dipping in and out of him teasingly. Law felt it press deeper with penetrating intent, letting out a groan of relief and a pain so deep that it was no longer merely physical.

The warlord’s cock spread Law’s rim around it as Doflamingo pushed in. The pressure inside Law was unbelievable. He’d been fucked by this monster so many times in the last few days, but somehow the alpha’s dick felt bigger now, and Law more sensitive. He could feel every pulse of Doflamingo’s heartbeat inside of him, invading him, and he wanted to vomit.

Letting out a great groan, Doflamingo began thrusting in and out of the omega pinned beneath him. Breathless moans were wrenched from Law with each thrust forward. The alpha was hitting so deep inside him that it was painful, too deep, too much. It felt like Doflamingo was driving against the bottom of his fucking stomach. The pain cut through his heat-addled brain.

“--top! Stop!” Law rasped, squirming feebly under the straps restraining him. His arms were taut against the seastone chains, pulling at them as his entire body tensed under the onslaught of the ferocious mating.

Doflamingo only quickened his pace, pumping his dick into Law with loud wet sounds. Law cried out at the rhythmless thrusting, each deep jab inside him making him writhe in discomfort.

“It hurts! Please!” Law begged, tears stumbling out of his eyes and onto the sheets below. “Please, stop! Please, Dofla--”

Something inside him lit up under one of the alpha’s thrusts, and Law’s breath caught. It was hit again and he could feel his vision glaze.

The heat had won.

“ _Doffy_ ,” Law breathed, and Doflamingo went faster, growling, leaning over his back.

“Say it again,” the alpha huffed, leaning over Law.

“Doffy! Ahh!” Law’s cries rose as Doflamingo rammed into him. “Alpha!”

Law knew what was coming and could do nothing to stop it. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t fight.

He could only feel as his mind was torn in two.

The sharp bite on his neck pulled Law from underneath Doflamingo and threw him into a world built from his own resounding screams. The alpha’s teeth sank deeper into Law’s scent gland, breaking the skin and releasing Law’s pheromones, and it was so much worse than the temporary bite from the first time Doflamingo had him. Law could vaguely hear himself shrieking through the rushing of poison and animosity filling his consciousness.

It was Doflamingo. Doflamingo was reaching into Law’s head, pushing his cock into his brain, fucking it. Splitting his mind in half as the warlord wedged himself into it. The bond raced across Law’s skin, crudely sewing his soul to Doflamingo’s, where it dangled like a metaphysical afterthought. He hung from Doflamingo’s side, a pouch made only to be filled, over and over again.

When Law opened his eyes, tears running into his mouth and beard, he could feel the knot. Stretching him, a parasitic pressure within him. It was nestled inside, keeping him stopped up, bred.

Worse was the feeling of Doflamingo’s tongue licking Law’s broken scent gland. The alpha snuffled into Law’s neck, kissing him and petting his sides with his hands.

Like they were mates.

The belts around him released with a click, and through a haze of shock Law was aware of Doflamingo pulling him close on their sides and jerking his now limp cock. When it spurted in orgasm, Law arched back against the alpha’s chest and felt the bigger man kiss his temple. Whispered words of encouragement until Law came again, a whimper dribbling from his nose.

Doflamingo fell asleep in Law, wrapped around him. Law could feel the man breathing hot on his neck. The knot pulsed inside him, letting out another gush of seed into his barren womb.

Law watched the sky fade from red to dark blue as the sleeping alpha next to him filled him again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more. Sub to the series to keep an eye on it! I also do weekly writing updates on my tumblr kaviaht.tumblr.com. If you followed me before, you're likely following my old blog kavi-the-honest. I'm not using that one anymore, so I'm just on kaviaht. Hope to see you there!


End file.
